


Fanboy

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Solving the mystery of matcha lattes.





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed that he didn't get any character development, but as soon as I saw Curtis cheering Shiro on at the arm wrestling competition I knew he was going to be Shiro's boyfriend/husband. My Tumblr is chiroiscanonking.tumblr.com/

It had started easy, really. He was one of the top officers and highly recommended by Iverson for the job. Shiro couldn’t say he’d ever met him before, but it had been…How long had it been? He couldn’t really say.

Iverson had been right. The man’s name was Curtis. He was your classic tall, dark, and handsome and he was just Shiro’s type. Still, he was a professional and they were at war. The sting of Adam’s death was still a fresh wound. A former love. A former best friend. Another thing taken away by the Galra. 

Oh… But time healed all wounds and little glances turned to soft smile and reassuring hands… And cups of tea. 

The first time an overly sweet matcha latte had appeared on his captain’s station he hadn’t thought much of it. No doubt Hunk was trying to boost his moral with his favorite treat… Where he had gotten the ingredients or how he knew that he liked his beverage with rice milk and not kaltenecker milk he wasn’t quite sure. Still, the gesture was sweet and indeed it did put a smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

He thanked Hunk the second time the drink appeared and much to both of their confusion the teen had denied ever making it for him. The truth, though, came when Hunk mentioned that one tall, dark, and handsome had taken to visiting the kitchen asking for rice milk. 

The culprit, as it were, stood stock still at attention when his commander called him into his office. Shiro sat all steepled fingers and quite the intimidating look in his eyes. 

“Lieutenant.” Curtis stiffened and his nose turned up. He stared at his commanding office down his nose. “I have been informed that you have been raiding the kitchen and taking supplies without proper permission.” He paused then. His body language relaxed. His hands slowly lowered to his immaculately organized desk and he slumped forward some. “I want to thank you.” And right away the man before him went from stiff attention to a sheepish half smile. 

“I do have a question.”

“Sir.”

“How did you know? I’ve never told you.”

Curtis actually looked nervous then. He dropped out of attention to awkwardly wringing his hand. “You gave an interview, Sir, before you left for Kerberos. You mentioned that it was what you would miss the most about Earth food.” He smiled just as awkwardly and a dark flush spread from his cheeks down his neck and no doubt to his chest. “I was quite the fanboy when I was a teenager.”

Commander Shiro of the Atlas felt his mouth twitch. The memory of being on some awful Japanese variety show came flooding back to his mind. “Did you have the limited edition poster too?” He couldn’t help but give an unattractive snorting laugh at the other man sputtered and huffed. 

“It was signed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life. Please assist.


End file.
